Точка равновесия
by Leitis
Summary: Фичочек, в котором Келдорн и Викония не вцепляются друг другу в глотки при первой же возможности. Отрывок без начала и конца, который очень хочет стать длинным шедевральным эпиком, но пока не стал.


- Ты же не собираешься в самом деле взять её с собой?

Ах. Похоже, намечалось неплохое развлечение.

- Я могу отчасти понять, если не оправдать, твоё милосердие, побудившее тебя спасти эту дроу от костра, но брать её с собой - безумие. Безопаснее будет пригреть на груди змею.

- Почему бы тебе не повторить это мне в лицо, джалук? - осведомилась Викония медовым голосом, скрестив руки под грудью, тем самым немало оную подчеркнув.

- Мне не о чем говорить с тобой, ведьма, - не глядя на неё, холодно произнёс паладин. Надо отдать ему должное - подобное хладнокровие встречалось Виконии реже, чем праведная ярость, сопровождаемая, как правило, заламыванием рук, громогласными взываниями к богам и попыткам плюнуть ей в лицо. Невозмутимая же уверенность в собственных силах внушала дроу невольное уважение.

Аларикка, хмурая полуэльфийка в кожаных доспехах, раздражённо закатила глаза. Викония заметила длинную царапину у неё на скуле, оставленную одним из фанатиков Бешабы.

- Да, собираюсь. И не припомню, чтобы я спрашивала твоего мнения на этот счёт, Келдорн. Викония путешествовала с нами и раньше, она будет нам полезна, и я склонна полагать, что она не предаст нас без веской причины. Это всё.

Викония усмехнулась, довольная тем, что старая знакомая адекватно оценила её преданность. Она испытывала к Аларикке немалое уважение и определённую симпатию, но если речь будет идти о жизни Виконии - разумеется, дроу предаст её без колебаний. В конце концов, наивно было бы ожидать другого.

Паладин недовольно нахмурился, но от дальнейших комментариев воздержался, оставив последнее слово за лидером группы.

Что ж, тем лучше для него.

* * *

Первые три дня путешествия Виконию совершенно разочаровали.

Она, конечно, помнила, что Аларикка, несмотря на скверный характер, всегда была весьма щедрой, великодушной и вдобавок импульсивной натурой, что нередко побуждало её безрассудно бросаться на помощь всякому, кто был достаточно умён, чтобы этим воспользоваться. Помнила, но надеялась, что суровая жизнь - или, по крайней мере, желание спасти свою ненаглядную сестрицу - избавили полуэльфийку от этой непрактичной черты характера.

Если бы.

- Мне казалось, что наша цель - спасти ту рыжую девицу и убить мага, что пленил вас, но, похоже, я ошиблась, - пропела Викония сладко-ядовитым голосом, когда её и без того невеликое терпение окончательно иссякло. - Поведай же мне, Аларикка, неужели твоя цель состоит в том, чтобы осчастливить каждого мошенника и прохиндея Аткатлы? Если так, то я - не самая подходящая компания для подобного мероприятия.

- Не смеем задерживать, дроу, - сухо произнёс Келдорн. - Никто и не ожидал, что ты сможешь уловить саму концепцию помощи нуждающимся.

- Ах, он всё же умеет обращаться ко мне напрямую, - умилилась та. - Право же, это не может не радовать. Вот только момент выбран скверно - я говорю не с тобой, паладин.

- Успокойтесь оба, - сухо велела Аларикка. - Келдорн, не поддавайся на её провокации. Викония, ты прекрасно знаешь, что нам нужны деньги для Теневых Воров, чтобы получить информацию об Айреникусе и Имоэн.

- Деньги можно добыть множеством более рациональных способов, нежели идя на поводу у явных мошенников. Почему бы, скажем, не помочь той недоаристократочке из Медной Короны? Её манера изъясняться вызывает у меня мигрень, но выглядит она вполне платёжеспособной и слишком недалёкой, чтобы попытаться обмануть нас после выполнения работы. Заметь, я предлагаю вполне легальный способ заработка, раз уж ты так яростно не желаешь применить этого твоего узкоглазого воришку по прямому назначению.

Йошимо чуть улыбнулся уголками губ и на ходу отвесил театральный поклон, ничего, впрочем, не сказав.

- Как же ты мне надоела, - искренне сказала полуэльфийка. - Мы идём к Холмам Виндспир, чтобы я могла выполнить обещание, которое дала трём дриадам в подземелье у Айреникуса, и заодно - посмотреть, про каких там ужасных монстров говорил лорд Джиердан. Почему, кстати, он кажется тебе менее перспективным нанимателем, чем Налия? Десять тысяч золотых - очень немалая сумма.

- Та девчонка тупа, как пробка, - неохотно отозвалась Викония. - И это хорошо - все её мысли написаны на её хорошенькой безмозглой физиономии. А этот лорд... Ты слышала, как он о тебе говорил? "Женщина с такой силой и грацией идеально подойдёт для моих целей..." Будто кусок мяса на рынке выбирает. И монстры эти, про которых он ничего толком не рассказал. И явно завышенная цена за обыкновенную наёмническую работу - ну не дракон же в его деревеньке засел, в самом деле.

- Хм, - Аларикка рассеянно заправила за ухо прядь отросших волос и прикусила губу.

На этом разговор завершился, что, впрочем, Виконию не слишком расстроило. Свои опасения она высказала, Аларикка, судя по задумчивому виду, приняла их к сведению, а большего дроу и не требовалось. Лидерским качествам полуэльфийки она, несмотря ни на что, доверяла.

Что же касается привычки помогать каждому встречному...

Откровенно говоря, жаловаться на неё со стороны Виконии было довольно-таки лицемерно.

* * *

A/N: Всегда мечтала почитать что-нибудь про Виконию и Келдорна, и в итоге, как водится, оказалось, что проще написать самой.  
Мне всегда казалось очень несправедливым, что Келдорн в игре атакует Виконию, в то время как она на удивление вежливо к нему обращается, пытается наладить контакт и один раз даже делает комплимент. Это при том, что с тем же Саревоком он ведёт душеспасительные беседы. То есть человек, развязавший ради собственной выгоды кровавую войну, в его глазах стоит выше, нежели тёмная эльфийка, про которую он вообще ничего не знает, кроме того, что она, собственно, тёмная. Я считаю это очень невхарактерным, так как Келдорн, в отличие от среднестатического паладина, обладает мозгом, умеет применять оный по назначению и вообще видит дальше собственного носа.  
В общем, умей я писать, здесь была бы длинная душещипательная история про зарождающуюся дружбу, притягивающиеся противоположности и бла-бла-бла. Писать я, к сожалению, нифига не умею, поэтому здесь будет этот невнятный обрывок без конца и начала. Впрочем, мне он, как ни странно, даже в чём-то нравится. Возможно, я к нему ещё когда-нибудь вернусь.


End file.
